powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tracking Evasion
The power to hide from followers and pursuers and avoid total detection/discovery. Not to be confused with Invisibility. Also Called *Detection Immunity Capabilities The user can’t be tracked down, all the traces of their passing disappear or are ignored: fallen hair, blood, skin particles, etc. will dissipate into dust and no scent is given off. They do leave behind a trace such as broken sticks or disturbed leaves, but to the less observant eye, it would only be said to be wild animals. Highly advanced users may not leave electronic trace either, and be unable to find through a computer. Advanced, if not legendary, users are capable of evading any and every known possible ways to track or discover a person. Applications *Aura Concealment *Counter every method used to track a person. *Evade technologies that focus on finding and tracking a missing person. **User cannot be found by X-Ray, Ultraviolet and Satellite equipment. *Enhanced Senses cannot detect the Evader all too well. **Inaudibility **Inodorosity **Sound-based tracking (such as Echolocation) won't work on them as well. *Telepaths find it extremely hard to find the Evader's brainwaves. **Cannot be tracked with Psychic Navigation. *Leave nothing that could be used to track, like foot-prints, hairs, smell, fingerprints, etc. Associations The power to avoid being tracked has a lot of other superpowers combined. *Awareness Distortion: can distort others' awareness to avoid being tracked. *Chi Concealment: mask one's chi presence to prevented being tracked by Chi Detection. *Effect Field Projection: can surround oneself from a field that hides one's heat signature. *Enhanced Stealth: can simply be sneaky and silent to evade trackers and pursuers. *Escape Artistry: can escape any binding situations. *Evaporation: vanish in one place and reappear elsewhere. *Illusion Manipulation: can cast Illusions to get pursuers off their trail. *Imperceptibility: Be unable to be detected by any means. *Invisibility: cannot be seen by the eyes of the pursuers. *Magic Invisibility: can use magic to counter magical/spiritual methods of tracking. *Nothingness Manipulation: can erase physical traces out of them to avoid being discovered. *Psychic Shield: can shield mind from Telepaths and thus prevented being tracked. *Shapeshifting: can alter one's form to shake off pursuers. *Silent Movement: can move with complete silence to prevent being detected. *Supernatural Concealment: can hide their presence from supernatural detection/sensory abilities. *Technological Invisibility: are invisible to technology. *Teleportation: One can teleport from one place to another without leaving a footstep. *Trace Manipulation: can cover up any track. *Unknown Inducement *Unpredictability: The user is simply too unpredictable to track effectively. Limitations *One must have a method to keep from being detected. *May be constantly active. *May have to focus on stealth. *Supernatural Tracking may be able to find the target via creative methods of tracking. Known Users Cartoons Live Television Known Objects *Fairy Dust (Charmed) *Magical Amulets (Charmed) *Magical Crystals (Charmed) *Fuyōheki (InuYasha) Gallery Cartoons Samurai_Jack_Tam_Sung_One_With_Nature_Chi.png|In-order to prevent Aku from discovering the temple, Tam Sung (Samurai Jack) created magical barriers that are capable of hiding it from Aku's vision thus making it the safest place on the planet. Comics Batina 99.JPG|Batina the Hidden (The 99) can hide herself and others from being tracked. StreetsOfGotham4.jpg|Victor Zsasz (DC Comics) is completely unpredictable and has no pattern of killing, thus making him almost impossible to track even when signs of his M.O. are evident. Carnage.jpg|In addition to being invisible to Spider-Man's spider sense, Carnage (Marvel Comics) is able to block Venom's ability to track its symbiotic offspring. X-Men Origins Gambit.jpg|Gambit (Marvel Comics) not only has the ability evade Telepathic tracking, but also shield others from it. 440px-Jubilee55.jpg|Jubilee (Marvel Comics) occasionally can hide herself from telepathic attacks. Skrull_Infiltrator_ritual_0001.JPG|Using the Infiltration Ritual, the Skrulls (Marvel Comics) are able to render themselves undetectable to all conceivable forms of detection while shapeshifted. Venom_by_nebezial.jpg|Venom's (Marvel Comics) symbiotic suit renders him invisible to Spider-Man's spider sense. Antivenom.jpg|The progeny of the Venom symbiote (Marvel Comics) inherited its invisibility to Spider-Man's spider sense. They include Anti-Venom, ... Hybrid Marvel.jpg|... Hybrid, ... Carl Mach (Earth-616).jpg|... Phage, ... Donna Diego (Earth-616).jpg|... Scream, ... 250px-Venom Sinner Takes All Vol 1 3 page 04 Anne Weying (Earth-616).jpg|... She-Venom ... 406px-Toxin main.jpg|... and Toxin. Literature Alias_-_Clyde_Caldwell.jpg|Alias (Forgotten Realms) is impossible to track by any means because of the Azure Bonds engraved on her arm. Live Television Lindsey_McDonald_Tattoo.png|Lindsey McDonald (Angel) is invisible to all forms of detection, both mystical and technological, except the naked eye thanks to mystical enochian runic tattoos. Mortal_with_Leo.jpeg|Whitelighters (Charmed) can prevent their charges to be tracked by evil beings. Smallville-penikett77.jpg|Due to LuthorCorp's alterations to his body, Wes Keenan (Smallville) is invisible to all forms of electronic tracking. Jesse Turner-0.jpg|Jesse Turner (Supernatural) cannot be sensed or tracked by Angels or Demons unless he wants to be found. File:Enochian_on_ribs_Supernatural.png|After having Enochian sigils carved into their ribs by Castiel, Dean & Sam Winchester (Supernatural) are invisible and untraceable to any and all forms of angelic detection. Anime/Manga Aizen.jpg|Aizen Sosuke (Bleach) can hide his true presence via powerful illusions. Android 16 17 18 (Dragon Ball).png|Being mechanical, the Red Ribbon Androids (Dragon Ball) have an artificial source of ki and thus cannot be detected by users of Chi Detection. SpyGohan&Krillin.png|Son Gohan and Krillin (Dragon Ball Z) masking their ki to avoid detection from Frieza and his men's scouters. Fuyoheki.jpg|The Fuyōheki (InuYasha) is able to mask the presence of demonic auras. Kanna the Demon of the Void (InuYasha).gif|Kanna (InuYasha), composed of void, has no aura nor scent. Itachi.gif|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) passed through Konoha's S''ensing Barrier'' undetected. Concealment.gif|Using Concealment, Leafa (Sword Art Online) creates a fake wall to hide herself and Kirito from visual detection. Web Animation Ren's Semblance.png|Using his Semblance, Lie Ren (RWBY) can render himself and others undetectable to the Creatures of Grimm. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Sensory Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Immunities Category:Adaptations Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Invisibility Category:Common Powers